


Slut of Prophecy

by Hideaki_Noir



Series: Arc 0 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beast Mode Sex, Body Modification, Come Inflation, Cousin Incest, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Consent, Experimentation, F/M, Gang Rape, Hermaphrodites, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Rape, Monsterization, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Experiments, Sexual Experimentation, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unconscious Sex, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideaki_Noir/pseuds/Hideaki_Noir
Summary: The Hero of Prophecy wasn't expecting himself to be brought back into the world of the living. And he definitely wasn't expecting the path of ruin and horror that would soon come after his return...





	Slut of Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GintaxAlvissforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/gifts).



> Finally, after forever I posted another fic. Now you can leave me be to my art Ginta~ ;v;  
> ((EDIT:)) My writing has changed a bit so expect non-dialogue text to be in italics.

_Cold air and a malicious atmosphere surrounded his body. Very little light peered into the room, dim black lighting. His body stirred, his legs and arms slowly coming back to life; fingers finally being able to twitch and grasp. He suddenly drew in a harsh breath, emerald eyes opening a little. The male sat up at a slow pace, once stiff bones popping as he took in his surroundings. There were silver laces curtains draped in front of large glass windows. It was late night outside, a new moon. He glanced at the chandelier fixture above, watching the lavender flames flicker. There was extravagant Victorian furniture placed in the room, the indigo velvet fabric glistening under the unusual light setting. The young male stood up, limping over to the large mirror nearby by. An attractive male stood in his reflection; fern green locks a bit longer than he remembered, emerald eyes still bright with life, the brand on his left hand more noticeable, glowing under the the ghostly flames. He was wearing the clothing he usually wore. But he was still confused on one thing....wasn't he originally dead?_

_A loud sudden opening of the doors caught his attention, the male turning his head towards the source of the abrupt noise. A man stood in the doorway, a mystique aura rolling off him as he entered. As he did, the flames changed from faint lavender to a bright golden, giving the immense room a grand appearance to it, much like ballrooms the young male has attended. The newcomer, with the swish of his arm, closed the corridor doors behind him, finally giving the two privacy._

 "I see you're finally awake, **Hero of Prophecy** _._ " _The new man spoke, his tone welcoming._ "I've been waiting for a week to speak with you, one-on-one Alm."

_The male stood wary of the non-human, as what was a clear indicator was his lupine appearance. Furred ears stood erect on his head. A well-kept and luxurious fluffy tail wagged slow at his backside. The most noticeable detail, besides the aged scars on the stranger's face, was his glowing crimson eyes, animalistic in nature. The humanoid continued to watch him, grinning like the wolf from fairy tales. As Alm remained verbally unresponsive, the other spoke up._

 "I'm sorry, should I address you as m'lord? It's been _forever_ since I've spoken to someone of great status~"

 "Who are you and where am I?" _The lord answered, remaining still. The other man sighed heavily._

 "My name is Jia-Hua Vale. One can simply can me Jia in short, and you m'lord are within a exotic facility where we tend to 'pressing' matters and business...which bring me to my main reason of being present in front of you." _He continued._ "You're probably wondering why you aren't deceased, am I correct?"

 _The lord flinched at the question. 'So I was dead after all.' Alm thought to himself, gazing back up._ "Yes.."

 _Jia smirked._ "I require assistance for my agenda. So to put it in summary: I resurrected you and intend on having you as my little errand boy. Whatever I need done, you comply. If not, there will be punishment."

 _Alm narrowed his eyes. 'Figures that the one who brings me back from the dead would want something in return to compensate.' The lord responds._ "And what are these errands?"

 "It's simple really.." _Jia removes his glasses to wipe them with a cloth._ "If I need someone dead, you do it without problems. That is all I ask...no, **command** _._ " _He emphasized to the lord, informing that whatever he wants done will be done._ "No arguments whatsoever~"

 "...You're insane and dim-witted to think that I would be willing to follow such orders."

 "And you're not in a position to complain." _Jia sneered, briefly huffing._

 "...Answer me these two things: one, what are you? And two, what kind of people would I be ordered to kill?" _Alm bit his lip._

"Hmm....first answer, I'm a supernatural creature, a Kludde at that if you want specifics." _Jia crosses his arms, answering the lord._ "Second, it's whomever I want or need dead. Regardless whether they're innocent or guilty."

 _The Valentian lord snapped back at this._ "What makes you think that I would ever murder someone for your own benefits?! Especially if they have done nothing wr-" _Before Alm could finish, a swift kick was applied to his abdomen, knocking the breath out of him and sending the lord flying several yards. As he tried to get back up, in the time it took him to blink, the demon lifted the male without any effort, strangling him as he dangled a foot off the floor._

 " **NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOU'RE NOT IN CONTROL AND I'M IN CHARGE UNTIL I DECIDE OTHERWISE.** " _The demon bared his fangs like a mad dog, smiling through gritted teeth, eventually dropping Alm, watching as the lord_ _desperately_ _breathes in, coughing harshly. In a few sound seconds, Jia regained his collected composure, coughing a bit . Now calmed, he resumes his speech._

 "Since you're new to this, I'll be nice and give you minimal tasks. Jobs that you really can't complain about. Kill any beast or monster that gets a little too close to the base. We don't need anymore unfortunate setbacks."

_Alm thought hard for a couple moments about what the demon had said._

 "....You won't kill anybody for now. But when the time comes, I expect that you'll listen without further lip."

 _The lord calmed himself and sighed._ "...Alright, I'll do it."

 _Jia smiled at the Valentian, though it wasn't kind in any way._ "As expected of you~ Hurry and get dressed into your armor." _He points over to the corner, where Alm's armor rested, along with his sword, L_ _æviathan. Alm stared hard at the blade for a few minutes, with Jia interrupting his thoughts._

 “Don't even think about it.” _He growled, though the demon continued to smile._ “Dare try and you will be wielding with your right instead.”

_Alm shivered a little at Jia's tone. He walked over to his belongings, dressing in his armor and equipping the Valentian Falchion._

 “Now let's begin, shall we?”

* * *

 

_Couple months had slipped by faster though he thought. Jia had so far only given him the task of monster-slaying and defending the entire base. Alm cleaned off Læviathan, the blood soon wiped away from the mythical sword. He looked over the area one last time, as to making sure he wouldn't have to come back shortly just for missing one enemy. Once confirmed he was done for the day, the lord headed back into the base, or lair as he would personally put it. The building was large, vast with many rooms and hallways. Thirteen stories high...and this was on the surface. The basement levels was something he hasn't seen yet. But he's heard rumors about the twenty or more floors, the...things that occurred down below, and the monstrous nightmares born from those hellish depths._

_Jia had warned him numerous times to never enter those classified areas as Alm had no purpose for exploring the forbidden domains. Whenever the Valentian lord asked why, Jia had always responded with: “Do you really wish to know? The only way is if you partake in those activities and I'm sure you definitely don't want to~” Alm shook his head at the demon's words. While it sounded like a threat, it also was a warning. Why the demon would be concerned is beyond him honestly. Soon Alm reached said man's office for his next task, he saw that Jia was finishing up a meeting with another admin. Yes; Jia wasn't the only one in charge. The guest admin noticed his presence and gave the lord a lustful, devious smile._

 “Why didn't you tell me doll-face would be attending?”

_The lord held back any noises of disgust. Admin Armstrong was the absolute most displeasurable man to be around. Jia warned him to never end up alone with the man as that's how he lost his other errand boys._

 “He isn't, but I assume you've accomplished your chores for the day?” _Jia looked up from his documents, blank-faced as even he disliked the visitor in his office._

 _Alm nodded, still keeping his distance from Armstrong._ “Yes sir.”

 “Why isn't he properly trained!” _Armstrong remarked as he pulled in one of his escorts into his embrace. A brunet man that seemed to be Alm's age, or seventeen per se. He wore a bored expression, silver-blue eyes glowed a little. What caught Alm's interest was the long scar that laid diagonally across the bridge of his nose._

 _Jia attempted to return focus on the main topic._ “Never mind errand boy, Armstrong. As to back to our previous-”

 “Have you fucked him yet?” _The vulgar man interrupted, prompting an appalled reaction out of the Valentian lord. Jia, however, remained calm._

 “If you don't wish to pay attention to more dire and pressing matters, I can go and alert Cain as we actually need men and women who will do work around here. Can't keep useless swine now can we~?”

 _Armstrong immediately stood up, his face inches away from Jia's._ “Is that a threat?” _The demon, however, continued to keep a neutral expression._

 “I don't make threats, I keep promises.” _Jia then grinned._ “Plus Cain and you-know-who wouldn't be happy to hear that you manhandled their one and only summoner. Can you summon espers? No. Can you revive heroes and legends from the dead? No. All you do to contribute is cash. Suppliers can be easily replaced. Summoners and necromancers? Not as much.” _He pressed his forehead roughly into the other admin's._ “And just remember, without this organization, you are just a lowly human with big pockets. I'm a man who won't put up with bad attitude.” _Jia's grinned then turned sour._ “ **TRY ME.** ” _He pulled away, going back to looking at his paperwork. Armstrong returned to his seat._

_The room stayed silent for a bit, Alm soon rushing over to Jia's side, his quick movement reminding the demon of earlier topics to discuss._

 “Ah that's right~ Armstrong, unless you have anything else, please leave. I have work to get done.”

 _The other admin said nothing as he stood up, taking his leave with the brunet in tow. Alm watches them go out the doors, now returning his attention back to the demon next to him. Jia looks up at the lord._ “So tell me, how do I properly train you?” _He jokes, though Alm doesn't speak back. Jia sighs, a bit irritated at the male's silence, changing the subject._ “I do have one last job for you Alm.”

 “What is it?”

 _The demon chuckles._ “Someone in my department has decided to run off with one of our subjects. Granted it was a failed subject but it's still theft regardless, especially of the motive behind it.” _He stares at Alm._ “I need you to exterminate both the runaway and the subject he stole.”

 _Alm froze as he took in what the demon had command him to do. Jia doesn't fail to notice his hesitance._ “That is a **command** , Lord Alm. I will not repeat myself.”

 “....As you wish.” _The lord immediately walked off, heading back out into the woods in search for his new targets. After what is considered a long amount of time, Alm eventually founds the supposed 'traitor' along with the experiment stolen, though it wasn't what he initially thought. The pair appeared to be a normal couple trying to escape the hellhole they had came from. Regret sunk into his stomach as he realized what he was ordered to do. While standing there, the runaway lab worker soon saw the lord, immediately getting in front of the experiment, a young woman._

 “Look, we don't want any trouble. Just pretend you didn't see us and leave!”

_Alm stared back, wondering at this point what to do. It would be obvious that he'd help them escape but some inner part of him was unsure of something. He looked at the cowering woman behind the man, the woman avoiding eye contact. 'What if me and Celica were in this same situation?' After that thought, Alm then decided what he would do._

 “Let me help you two.” _He smiled kindly._

* * *

   _Jia pressed on to his temples even further as he listened to this explanation. The demon felt a migraine coming on, his mood dropping real fast, yet, he didn't frown, which was even more concerning. Jia did appreciate the honesty coming from the lord's mouth. The guards in the room watched on as Alm finished his report on the dreadful problem at hand. Alm knew there was no point in lying to the demon as he would have figured out the truth in time. So he told Jia the rundown of what he did instead. Regardless, Jia wasn't pleased at all. Not one bit._

 “So Alm, you are, in fact, telling me that you let the two escape...somehow out of your grasp? Are you correct in your report?”

 “Yes..” _The lord nodded. He didn't regret his actions as he knew what he did was the right choice. The demon still wasn't happy though._

 “......Clearly since you rather disobey my command, I have no choice but to give you a _different_ task to work on. A much more harder and punishable one at that.”

 “Did you really expect me to go and slaughter two innocent people for your own personal agenda or gratification?!” _Alm had snapped, prompting Jia to grow more furious with the Valentian._

 “ **Watch your tone with me or I can make your punishment as harsh as it takes to beat you back into obedience!** And yes, I did as I would have thought that you cared about yourself as well.”

 “I don't care what punishment you give me! I won't bring myself to just needlessly slaughter other people for your wicked needs!”

_Jia laughed as soon as those exact words flowed out of the lord's lips, remembering that it was something he had once said a long time ago. Alm tenses up as the demon continues to laugh hysterically._

 “Alm....you are clearly a fool for believing that.” _He hissed._ “But since you were honest and gave me a good laugh, I'll lessen your consequence...just by a small margin.” _The demon had formerly planned on hand Alm over to Armstrong or Minx to take care of. But instead he'll leave Alm to care for his men. He signals the guards to come up. Soon Alm was surrounded by ten armored men. The lord got in a defensive stance, which made this even more amusing for Jia to relish in and observe._

 “Since you wish to perform good deeds, I have one prepared for you m'lord.” _He looked at the guards._ “Remove everything.” _Helmets, shoulder guards, chest plates, gauntlets and chain-mail dropped to the floor, revealing to Alm that these were not men underneath the armored guards. Before the Valentian male stood grotesque, monstrous bestial men of some odd sorts._

 “Lion, coyote, bear, boar, panther, cobra, goat, horse, bull and crocodile. These men were once human, prison inmates to be more precise.” _Jia boasted._ “All were meant to be put in death row. Wanna talk about a  good deed Alm? I saved them and found a much better and grand purpose for them. Why have such great convicted men rotting in the ground when you can recreate them and make them excellent guardsmen?” _He strolled up to the coyote-like creature._ “This gentleman here was convicted for numerous cases of sexual assaults that went on for thirty years!” _Jia spun around, now presenting the humanoid panther._ “Fellow here has a thing for young looking males such as yourself Alm~” _Then, the demon pointed at the bear man._ “And he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Even when the victim was _long gone_.”

 _Alm stood in complete disgust as Jia carried on, presenting the beastmen like as if he was setting them up for auction. The demon grinned, pulling Alm towards him._ “You wanted to play hero, so here's your reward.” _He growled cheerfully into the lord's ear, tossing him onto the floor with rough force. Spinning around, Jia returns back to his seat, legs kicked up on the desk's surface._ “Begin~”

_The lord immediately reaches for his blade, only to find that it's missing from the sheath. He looks back at Jia, who raises it up high for all to see as it was now in his possession._

 “You'll get it back when you're done.” _The demon rests the sword in his lap, watching the scene unfold before him._

 “Get off me!” _Alm struggled to fight back against the beastmen but to no avail as they stripped him of him armor. They looked over towards Jia for their next move._ “Leave the clothes on, he'll only be giving minimal jobs.” _The demon responded. Alm looked confused for a second, only finding out what he meant when a large canine cock was presented to his face._

 “W-what is this?!” _The lord looked away, appalled._

 “It's called dog dick.” _Jia answered nonchalantly, his tone bordering towards wiseass territory._

 “I know what it is! Are you really going to-” _Jia had cut him off before Alm could get another word in._

 “Yes I am~ Is there a problem?”

 “I'm not going to blow them off!”

_The demon whistled over towards the doors, a couple guards bringing in this young girl, around fifteen or so, whom was clearly terrified and lost. Alm's realization turned into horror as he saw Jia yanked the girl towards him, placing a blade against her throat, spilling a couple drops of blood in the process._

 “Don't!”

 “Don't what?” _Jia barked excitably, pressing the blade a bit further, causing the young female to start crying as she believed tonight would be her last._ “Since when did you give me orders?!” T _he more manic side of the man slowly came out, sending chills down the lord's spine._ “If you don't want the young lady here to receive any sort of unfortunate mishaps, I'd suggest you start using your hands and mouth.” _He laughed faintly, tapping the point of the blade against her flesh._ “I'll let her go on one condition: you take in and swallow every single drop. If you fail to comply, she'll be seeing her god up in the stars~”

_He hissed through gritted teeth, but gave no lip as he didn't want worse for the girl. Alm shook a bit, gazing back at the coyote-man's dick. Hesitantly , the lord pulled off his gloves and begin stroking the appendage gently with his fingers, thumbs gliding over the tip. This earned a pleased sigh from the canid. Jia eventually leaned back against his desk, still keeping a firm hold on the girl, the dagger never leaving its resting spot. The lord continued his motions, soon leaning in to lap at the cock, feeling it throb at the touch of his moist tongue. Licking all over and massaging the base, Alm goes to tease the tip, only for the beastmen to suddenly grab him by his hair and force the entire organ into his mouth, down his throat. Alm choked, resisting the urge to vomit as the beast roughly face-fucked him. He gripped onto the furry legs for support, tongue lathering the intruding cock as it moved back and forth. Eventually the base swelled up into a knot with the coyote beast releasing his load into the lord's throat. The Valentian struggled to swallow at first but managed as he dubiously sucked on for any remaining cum before pulling off, creating a bridge of saliva connecting from his lips to the beast's cock. He coughed harshly as Jia hummed in a faint tone._

 “Good job m'lord. But you still have to pleasure the rest. If you desire sleep soon, I recommend taking all at once. But if you want to take things down the easier path.” _As the demon said that, the rest of the unarmored guards stepped up closer to the lord, claws gliding across his chest, down to more private areas, rough tongues trailing saliva on his face, their dicks erect and throbbing for the male. Alm whimpered quietly, but still pressed on for the young girl. Jia remained amused by the male's determination to save the young girl, who hadn't stopped sobbing since the blade touched her. Surprisingly the demon didn't get off sexually from any of this, he simply just loved to see the results emotionally and psychologically._

 “Fine..” _His hands soon found themselves on the heated members of the beastmen, grabbing and sliding along the flesh as the tiger-man positions in front of the lord. Alm takes the cock into his mouth, wincing at the barbs on the appendage while he begins bobbing his head down. One of the beastmen, the bear, hastily grabs onto the lord's shoulders, rubbing his dick on the backside of him, through his green locks while the viper laps his tongue all over the lord's neck. A faint rush of heat pooled in the male's lower regions, a shameful and flustered blush forming on his face as he felt himself become slightly aroused from this debauched actions. The demon, watching from his desk, giggled at the display._

 “Are you sure that you've never done this before, Lord Alm? Or at least haven't fantasized about such things before?”

_Alm wanted to say something but was held in place by the tiger who soon shot out his seed deep inside, the bitter taste causing Alm to gagged a bit. Meanwhile the bear came into his hair, defiling the beautiful green locks. The rest of the beasts covered Alm in their semen, Alm twitching at the mess he's drenched in. Jia watched as this continues on for several more rounds. Once he was finally done, the lord drew in a shaky breath before emptying the contents of his filled stomach, heavily coughing. The demon released the young girl, walking over and crouches beside the lord._

 “I have to admit, I'm both surprised and impressed. You took in God-knows how much semen from those fine gentlemen. And you performed excellent from the looks of it. Better than some of the escorts here.” _He patted and ruffled the lord's hair as if he was some dog who learned a new trick._ “Girl, bring the cleaning supplies over.” _As instructed, the young female rushed off and came back with the items Jia requested. He looks back at Alm, raising the lord's chin to his face gently, caressing the skin as he leaned in closely and whispered._ “However, there is one thing that needs to be noted and taken into account young lord...”

_Not giving anyone time to react, Jia twisted his body around in a similar fashion as a weasel and struck with quick force. Everything was slow for the lord, watching as what looked like crimson petals fluttered in the air, until some splattered on his face, sliding down his face and lips. It took a second for Alm to finally realize what just occurred, his screams echoed in the vast office as Jia wiped off the blood that stained his claws. The demon turned back to the lord, tears welling up in Alm's eyes at this point while he disheartening gazed at the newly deceased corpse of the young girl he had failed to save._

 “You didn't accomplish the main task given: swallow and do not waste a single drop of semen. Instead you got the whole mess along with other bodily fluids on my floor. You're lucky that I don't have you clean up the mess with your tongue. Also, about the earlier good deed you committed~” _Jia lifted the male by his shirt collar, holding him close to his face, the calm demeanor replace with a wolf smile. He chuckled as one of the guards dropped two limp bodies next to them. Alm didn't even have to look as he knew who they were. Dragging him along over to the large door, Jia petted Alm as he gave him a “gentle” smile._

 “Get a good night's rest....you'll be working much harder tomorrow.”

* * *

   _Jia had waited three weeks, almost a month this time around for another plaything he had resurrected. Though the newbie wasn't just a toy, but also the perfect bargaining chip for the disobedient lord whose company he had come to enjoy. Jia smiled widely, he knew that if the Valentian lord were to refuse any other sexual quests, the chip he had with him would be used instead. But if Alm decides to listen, Jia will play nice and limit the newbie's 'errands' to basic hand jobs, blowjobs and some grinding. Speaking of the newcomer, the demon glanced back over to the one he had revived a short while ago. This man was clearly not happy. He glared at the demon with hostile dark eyes, his black head rustled and messy, thanks to Jia trying to put the young man in his place earlier. The demon felt as if he really ought to explain why the Rigelian was resurrected. So Jia decided to bring in the run down of this organization._

 "Oh would you stop staring at me with such a face. You've already lost in our past dispute."

 "Now Berkut, well Lord or Prince Berkut, something along those lines, **whatever I'm tired**...I assume you wish to know where exactly we are don't you?"

 _Berkut continues to glare at the demon, though he does respond._ "I don't fraternize with commoners such as yourself." _The man sneered, prompting Jia to smile._

 "...rude~" _He walks back over to the prideful man._

 "What are you do-" _Before Berkut could finish his sentence, Jia swiftly kicked the man right in the face, knocking him into the cold hard ground._

 "I don't tolerate attitude or disrespect, Berkut." _Jia warned as he watched the other slowly get back up, his hand covering the bloody mess that poured from his busted nose._ "I thought that your dear mother would have taught you better manners than this~" _Berkut growled at the demon._

 "Oh? Did I hit a sensitive spot?"

 _The demon soon tries to return to the main topic he had in mind._ "So dear Berkut, as you know, you had died a while back. Well let's just say that I'm a very easily bored person who tends ways to entertain himself. By that, I have the worst habit of reviving men from the afterlife, though it's much easier for me to collect them from Purgatory, Hell or the Void. You are currently under my control and the job I have assigned you this to sexually pleasure others."

 _Immediately as Jia expected, the Rigelian flipped the fuck out._ "Like hell I would you _damned beast_! I am not some common whore for you to sell out to savages!"

_Jia winced faintly, his wolf ears folded back against his head. Wow this man can yell like a drill sergeant...or some bratty child throwing a tantrum. The demon huffed in disappointment as he knew this would happen. Which is why he was prepared. He grins back at Berkut, the man becoming defensive as he saw the mischievous look on Jia's face._

 "Aw....but don't you care for your little cousin Alm?"

 _Berkut's eyes widen as he called out the lord's name. But he narrowed his look towards the demon._ "I don't give a damn about the brat." _Jia quietly sighed with a disappointed smile, instructing the guards to bring someone in. While the guards left, Jia held up a familiar object to the young man, causing great shock and slight horror to Berkut. A ring strung on a small piece of chain was in Jia's hand. He had given that to..._

 "You really are a cold, cruel person to act this way towards family, Even I'm not that horrible. Luckily your cousin thinks differently. Ah, speak of the Devil~" _Alm entered the room with the guards, surprised as he sees his cousin._

 "Berkut?"

 "...Alm?"

 "As much as I love family reunions, I do have to inform you Berkut that your adorable sweet cousin here is giving up his body to make sure your virginity isn't snatched up."

 "What?"

_The guards began ripping off Alm's armor, shredding his clothing in the process. Berkut tries to get up but is once again kicked in by the demon. The lord protests at the treatment of his cousin before he is immediately silenced by one of the guards. He was knocked onto the floor, the guards ripping off pieces of clothing in his more private and sensitive areas. Jia shivered as this had reminded him of some sort of weird hentai he stumbled across by mistake. Alm was pulled back by of the guards, hoisted up, his legs being forced apart. Berkut watched on in horror as his cousin was positioned above two of the guards' inhuman cocks. Alm dreaded what's to come next, Jia's whistling soon calling his attention._

 "Wow isn't your luck just dandy. Of all the beastmen you could have gotten sandwiched in between, you get the bear and the panther. Sucks to be you~" _He retorted in a mocking tone. The Rigelian twitched badly as he heard Alm's yell from being penetrated by two large dicks. The lord was quickly gagged by a furry large black paw as both beasts thrusted in and out of him. Tears streaked down the lord's cheeks, the salty substance soon to be lapped up by the bear's salivating tongue. Once again, Berkut tried to help his cousin, but the demon wasn't going to be allowing any of that. He axe-kicked the man, holding him firm in place one he slammed against the ground, now forcing Berkut to watch his only living relative get fucked for several minutes._

 "You do know Lord Alm, this can be lessened, or perhaps stopped, but only if you agree to change places with this man here~" _He leered as he gripped Berkut's chin roughly. The dark-haired male glared back at Jia, but shook at the thought of him being screwed over by these monsters._

 _The panther removed his paw, giving Alm the chance to speak._ "No! As if- ahh!" A _lm cried, the bear thrusting hard into him. Both beasts moved at a rhythmic pace, soon causing the lord to pant heavily. Jia nodded as he accepted Alm's answer._

 "You two really are fools to go with the choices you've made...then again, that's speaking from a truly wicked standpoint. Since it's a relative involved, it makes sense...family should always be close~" _Jia ordered the guards to stop, resulting in Alm being dropped. The lord highly_ _embarrassed_ _that Berkut could now see that he was turned on how the treatment. Jia pulled hard on Alm's hair, earning a cry from the lord as he dragged him over to his cousin. He dropped him three feet away from Berkut. Before both could get any closer, a couple of the guards held the Rigelian while the Valentian lord was forced into doggy style, with the coyote-man positioning behind him, shoving his giant canid dick slowly into the lord, resulting in a lewd moan from Alm. The beast thrusted at a teasing pace, grinning and baring his sharp teeth when this earned him wanton moans from the small male. Rage built up inside Berkut, watching these men fuck Alm like he's some sort of prostitute. He lashed out against the guards binding him, yelling at Jia who simply watched the scene as if it was his children playing in the park. The demon smiled back at him, causing more anger to stir up. He continued to curse and yell at the demon for the next hour._

 "GODDAMN YOU, YOU DEBAUCHED FIEND!" _He jerked at the demon, spitting in his face. Jia however, remained smiling as he wiped the spit off his skin and glasses. He got up closer in fact, looking down at the Rigelian._

 "If you truly have a problem with this, why not take your cousin's place?" _This immediately shut Berkut up, and Jia knew why. He didn't have the same resolve as Alm did, and this piled onto his amusement. Jia glanced back over to Alm, who had climaxed a few times. Noticing that Alm was getting tired, he spoke up._ "If you can't continue, I will swap you out with Berkut~" _This stirred a scared and irritated reaction from the lord._

 "Shut up! I can keep going!"

_Jia grinned as more of the beastmen surrounded Alm, only leaving a gap open for Jia and Berkut to view as they turned Alm into a panting bitch in heat. Each time the lord lewdly cried out and climaxed as he was filled up and covered with the sticky white substance, the further Berkut lost bits of his sanity, soon becoming completely quiet and static as he gave up struggling. The two guards released him, knowing that he was too far out of it to try anything funny, soon joining in the gang rape of the Valentian lord. Jia resumed back over to his desk to finish up remaining paperwork as the fucking continued. Dawn broke over the horizon, through the windows as the demon finished, he frowned at the revelation that he missed some sleep but was more proud of Alm who managed to stay awake for twelve hours of constant, nonstop sex. He raises a hand, bringing the beastmen guard to a halt. With a swish of his hand, they immediately let go of the lord, who weakly collapsed to his knees into a puddle of their making from the nightly activities. Ordering the guards to leave, the demon stood up and came over to where the cousins were; Berkut who was currently unresponsive, and Alm who was trying to get up as his body failed him. The remainder of his clothes were drenched in sweat, tears, blood and semen. The demon sighs at the mess he allowed to happen._

 "Since you two have behaved for the majority of the night, I'm going to allow you lords to have your little family time together as I take care of business. Do not leave this office while I'm out. Clothes will be provided and brought in later this morning. If any of you need to rest, use the furniture in here. Now excuse me." _Jia then left through the corridor doors, giving the two males time together. Alm manages to lift his head to look at Berkut, seeing the Rigelian mortified at what he witnessed, fear evident in his face as he trembled like a traumatized child. The lord uses whatever strength he had left to pull himself up, hugging the terrified Berkut as tears streamed down his face, continuously apologizing that he gotten him into this mess. Determination returned to his face was he wasn't broken just yet._

 "Berkut...I promise, that I'll find you a way out of here. No matter the cost..."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. So I should mention, I haven't played Fire Emblem Echoes but I've watched playthroughs and read up on the Wikia. Far as I know, you can name your weapons in-game and so I have it to where Alm named the Valentian Falchion, Læviathan. It's a conjunction of Leviathan, the biblical dragon/sea serpent, and Lævateinn, the mythological weapon of Norse mythology. Plus really, should we honestly call it the Falchion? Like there's the Falchion, the Exalted Falchion and the Parallel Falchion. Let's break that chain and give it a badass title. Plus the naming of the Valentian Falchion still alludes to dragons, as Leviathan can be described as a dragon in a couple instances, and the Norse feel, Alm's name is Norse so why not make the blade connect to him further on?
> 
> 2\. Dragons are magical animals in my universe along with unicorns, pegasi and direwolves. Manaketes are dragon demons in this world as well. The demonic lore here is that only demons can kill another demon, or simply demonic weapons (the exception to this rule is the Creator himself). As the Falchions are made out of Naga's fangs, they technically qualify as demon-slaying weapons, in which can slay Jia like any other demonic weapon. Though it won't be as effective on him as it is on manaketes.


End file.
